Relógio encravado, demónio ferrado!
by KnucklesGirl
Summary: Episódio alternativo! Após a luta contra Relaie, Chrno fica incapaz de voltar á sua forma adaptada! Grande sarilho não? Mas também é uma oportunidade...FIC COMPLETA!
1. Chapter 1

**Oi gente, bem-vindos á minha segunda fic de Chrno Crusade e nesta vez será uma espécie de episódio alternativo do anime. Como assim? Bem, sabem do episódio 4 quando o Chrno assumiu a sua forma verdadeira pela primeira vez e lutou contra o Relaie? A sério, ele é mesmo um borracho…pena só ter ficado assim durante uns dez minutos! Foi nessa altura que pensei assim: "Porra, devia o relógio encravar e o Chrno ficar assim numa boa temporada" **

**Pois bem, é mesmo disso que a fic se trata! E esta é a primeira de tipo humor/ romance da minha carreira, portanto o humor não será tão intenso como é costume (novas experiências!) Como é que o nosso demónio vai encarar a sua vidinha de assistente da Rosette naquele estado? A cota da Irmã Bruxa Kate irá admitir isso? A Azmaria fará algum drama? As melgas daquele trio de freiras irão passar dos carretos? Essas perguntas serão todas respondidas nesta nova fic! Boa Leitura!**

**Aviso: As personagens de Chrno Crusade não me pertencem**

Nunca numa noite de…ahm…Outono… (sei lá que época de ano era naquele episódio) fora tão fria e obscura quando dois seres das Trevas cruzaram as armas no céu carregado da fúria de Deus (por outras palavras, nuvens) numa derradeira batalha em só um escaparia ileso. Seria o demónio bem-parecido que iria triunfar? Ou o que era feio como um soco? Bem, por pura sorte, fora o demónio bem-parecido quem vencera aquela batalha sem pinga de sangue. Todos estavam fora de perigo. Graças aos seus poderes de apóstolo, Azmaria livrou a Rosette do perigo de abordar uma dura aterragem, enquanto o dirigível explodia atrás deles.

Até aqui, o episódio como tal. O que vai acontecer a seguir vai ser uma prova daquelas, pá…

**Capítulo 1: Sarilhos demoníacos**

Perto do lago, onde o padre Remington esperava com calma pura e presente no rosto o regresso dos três destemidos (as irmãs tinham ido para a Ordem dizendo que tinham MUITO trabalho para fazer, que era simplesmente arranjar o melhor lugar para ver a estreia de "Floribella"… pois, pois, elas que se baldem e a Irmã Bruxa Kate dá-lhes conta do recado…)

Não tardou que um anjo caísse do céu de mão dada a uma freira (essa foi podre!)

Azmaria (o anjo de uma figa): Estás bem, Rosette?

Rosette: Bem, come-se. Eu respondo quando chegarmos a terra firme.

Recado entendido. Minutos depois, já estavam todos reunidos junto ao padre. Porém, deram-se pela ausência do Chrno (o que estaria ele a fazer…hum…)

Rosette: Onde está o Chrno? (não disse?) Já devia estar aqui!

: AÍ VEM BOMBA!

Rosette: Quê?

BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Azmaria: Chrno? (era o demónio quem aterrara forte e feio…em cima da Rosette. Só que havia algo estranho nele…)

Rosette: Chrno! Pelo amor da Maria Madalena (o pobrezinho até estremeceu ao ouvir o nome, ninguém lhe dá dó!)) não dava para aterrar...em cima da Azmaria por exemplo? (era uma boa.) E tás pesado que nem chumbo, andastes a comer Chocapic em segredo outra vez?

Azmaria: Rosette…(com os olhos fixos no aterrado)

Rosette: Estava a brincar Azmaria…hã...(olhou para ele)…Chrno…(começou em voz baixa)…por que diabos ainda estás NA TUA FORMA VERDADEIRA?

Chrno: ISSO PERGUNTO EU! QUEM TEM O RELÓGIO ÉS TU, FREIRA DESMIOLADA DE UMA FIGA! (boa, Chrno! Mostra quem manda!) SELA ESSA COISA!

Rosette: Ah, pois é, sou eu…hehehe…maldito vodka…hehehe…ora bem…(encosta as mãos ao relógio)

Cri cri cri cri cri cri cri cri

Azmaria: Então?

Chrno: Anda logo, está um friol daqueles! (já repararam no vestuário dele? Pobrezinho…)

Rosette: Não…consigo…

PLAF (aquilo foi como o Chrno tivesse levado com um tijolo nas fuças. A Azmaria e o padre simplesmente petrificaram-se, nada mais…isso já passa!)

Remington: Rosette, mentir é contra às leis de Deus e o 1 de Abril já foi há tempos…

Rosette: Não é mentira…(encarou os outros)….o relógio encravou…

Essa sim, foi demasiada forte para o pobre pecador. Num movimento ríspido, pegou no relógio e analisou-o "cuidadosamente" (meti parênteses porque o Chrno estava a segurar o relógio enquanto este apertava (e estrangulava) o pescoço da freira) Mas as coisas estavam mesmo más: os ponteiros luminosos do artefacto estavam parados e o fluxo de luz que corria nas laterais também não circulava. Nem oito nem oitenta, o bicho encravou-se mesmo…

Chrno: Estamos…condenados…(caiu de joelhos no chão)

Remington: Bem, também não é nenhum drama! (Peguem nas canetas e nas almofadas! Vai começar a aula de Filosofia!) Isto é, se o relógio está mesmo encravado, quer dizer que a alma da Rosette também não circula, ou seja, a vida dela não está a ser diminuída.

Azmaria: Então, desse modo, o Chrno não tem poderes.

Remington: Exacto! É como o selo não tivesse sido quebrado. O único contra agora, é que o Chrno está condenado a ficar nessa forma até o relógio se desencravar…

Chrno: COMO É QUE É?

Uma salva de palmas para o professor Remington por nos ter esclarecido sobre este assunto…embora não tenha sido necessário abrir o bico…chato, feio, parvo, chato, convencido, puxa-saco, intrometido, chato…e acho que é só isso…nada que me condena á forca. Ou condena? (engulo seco)

Azmaria: E agora? O que fazemos?

Rosette: Batemos palma, vamos levar um giraço sexy para casa!

Chrno: ¬¬ Rosette?

Rosette: O que é, giraço sexy?

Chrno: E como é que eu entro na Ordem sem levar sermão e sortido de batido da Irmã Kate?

Rosette: A gente manda-lhe uma carta a dizer que ganhou o Euromilhões e assim que ela sai do mapa, nós entramos á socapa e assumimos o controlo mundial das Rendinhas da Avó!

Todos: Continua a sonhar!

Rosette: Para vosso azar! (rimou, upa lá!)

Todos: ¬¬

Aion: _Oi Chrno._

Todos olharam para onde vinha a voz. Lá estava de novo aquela amostra de águia, corvo, sei lá eu que bicho era, num ramo de uma árvore, de olhos vermelhos brilhantes a ver a cena a camarote, com directo a pipocas e T-Shit de torcida. O que era mesmo triste, era quem estava ao lado do bicho…

KnucklesGirl: Yo-hu pessoal! O Mundial tá a chegar não é?

Chrno e Rosette: ¬¬ Quando é que te bazas?

KnucklesGirl: Quando as galinhas tiverem dentes e a Sheda ganhar juízo!

Aion: _Alguém que me livre dessa peste…snif snif_

**Nota: As falas do Aion estão a itálico porque ele está a falar através do pássaro, logo a sua voz ecoa um pouco.**

Rosette: Que fazes aí, ainda por cima ao lado do Aion?

KnucklesGirl: Ao lado do PASSAROCO do Aion, queres tu dizer! Este tipo é tão galináceo que nem o pato Donald!

Aion: _Galináceo é a tua mãe!_

KnucklesGirl: Não metas a minha mamma nisto, seu diabo gay!

Aion: _COMO É QUE É?_

Espectadores (ou seja, Chrno e companhia): OOUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Chrno: Tcs tcs…

Rosette: Nunca aprendem…

Aion: _Limpa o sebo dessa bocarra e passa para o plano! Não é que.._

Rosette: Oh oh oh oh, parem o filme! Como é que é isso? Agora são cúmplices um do outro?

KnucklesGirl: Nah, sou criada doméstica e bailarina exótica profissional. Achas? Nope, sou a nova pecadora! Alguma queixa?

Chrno: Já calculava…

Aion: _E ela abusa das minhas ordens!_

KnucklesGirl: Tu és um fiasco como manda-chuva! Nem roupa interior limpa vestes!

Espectadores: ¬¬

Azmaria: Que nojeira!

KnucklesGirl: Podes crer, mariquinhas!

Azmaria: (deitando a língua de fora)

Aion: _Err, já não se fazem empregados como antigamente…tristeza…_

KnucklesGirl: Tristeza é a tua colecção de mangas de Najica…

Aion: _CALA A BOCA!_

Rosette: Granda noía, ó tio!

Aion: _Desliga a corrente e põe um cadeado! Vai chatear pretos! _(o passaroco saiu a voar)

KnucklesGirl: Patrões…tcs tcs…vida podre…bem, tchauzinho pessoal! (saltei da árvore) Ah, Chrno, tás ferrado men! Bye bye! (e fui!)

Chrno: …¬¬

**Fim do 1º capítulo**

**E acabou! Este foi só o prólogo! O romance virá só no próximo capítulo! Pobre Chrno, vai ter problemas…imensos! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sou uma pecadora! Também pelo que eu faço não é novidade nenhuma…bem, espero que tenham gostado! O próximo capítulo irá para o ar na próxima terça-feira! E mandem-me reviews por favor!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi, chegou o segundo capítulo desta fic e vem com o romance prometido! Quem é o infortunado casal? Óbvio, não acham? Não me parece que estejam interessados num yaoi tipo ElderXRemington pois não? Quando chegarem á parte romântica eu aviso. Mas antes disso haverá o humor habitual! Uma questão que andou a tocar forte na minha mente foi: a personalidade de Chrno na sua forma verdadeira muda? Nesta fic a resposta é: nem por isso! Não é por ele ser mais alto, lindo, forte, musculado, com o peito á mostra e entre outras coisas boas que ele vai ter mais maturidade (ele nunca foi lá muito bom em teatro…). Vamos lá ver a que isto vai levar…**

No capítulo anterior houve algo que alterou o rumo do episódio 4…o relógio da Rosette encravou-se, impossibilitando o Chrno voltar á sua forma adaptada. Como não bastassem as desgraças, após quatro anos, Aion regressou por via telepática através do seu pássaro e ainda contou com a minha aparição, anunciando a minha súbita aliança com os pecadores. Problemas não faltam e muitos mais estão para vir! Chrno já se sente amaldiçoado pela má sorte e ainda não viu nada! Mas será tudo encaminhado para a desgraça?

**Capítulo 2: Lançamentos, promessas e saltos**

Azmaria: Ahhh…então…hum…(tentando quebrar o terrível tédio que circulava pelo local)…o que fazemos?

Rosette: Voltamos para a Ordem, ora bolas! Não há nada que possamos fazer para remediar a situação! O Chrno grandalhão, a KnucklesGril pecadora…o melhor é a gente pisgar-se daqui senão ainda aparece o FireKai a pedir-te beijo!

Chrno: Ei, e então e eu?

Rosette: Tu não cabes no carro (livra, com as asas dele…) portanto vais a voar!

Chrno: Ei, isso custa, sabias? E com o pouco Astral que me resta…

Rosette: Arranja-te, meu filho! Tás por tua conta! (entrando no carro)

Azmaria: Sinto muito Chrno… (sentando-se no lugar ao lado da Rosette)

Remington: A vida é difícil para os bons.(entrando no seu carro)

Chrno: ¬¬

E lá começou a viagem de regresso. O Chrno, muito espertinho, sentou-se em cima do carro, em posição chinesa. Porém…

Aion: _Oi Rosette. _(o pássaro voava ao lado do carro)

Rosette: O quê? (pondo a cabeça de fora pela janela) Aion?

Chrno: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ…

KnucklesGirl: _Vais para a Ordem de Madalena nessas condições? Com um demónio jeitoso ainda por cima?_

Azmaria: A KnucklesGirl está com o Aion! Sacrilégio!

KnucklesGirl e Aion: _NÓS AGORA SOMOS COLEGAS, TENS ALGUMA QUEIXA?_

Azmaria: ¬¬UU Ah…não…

Rosette: Mas agora vão andar atrás de nós…andar o tanas, o pássaro é que sofre…

Pássaro: "A quem o dizes…"

KnucklesGirl: _Pelo menos nós não andámos ás voltas á procura de alguém que nem sequer vale a pena!_

Rosette: Que sabes tu do Joshua?

KnucklesGirl: _O Joshua é psicótico! _

Rosette: COMO É QUE É?

Aion: _Ferrou…_

Rosette: Ora sua…(saca a sua pistola com bala Gospel engatilhada)

KnucklesGirl: OO _O que vais fazer?_

BUM (disparou contra o pássaro, mas como este não é lerdo, desviou-se e a bala explodiu nesse preciso momento, fazendo tudo em fanicos, sorte o carro ter escapado ileso, mas...

Chrno: ZzZzZZzZzZZzZZz…mas o quê?

BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (a dita explosão)

Chrno ("voando" pelos ares devido á explosão): AHHHHHHHHHHH, MAS O QUE É QUE EU FIZZZZZZZZ?

A "viagem" dele até foi curta, aterrou algures em Nova Iorque, numa mansão, mais precisamente num quarto de uma certa dama… (adivinhem que dama era essa.)

Satella: LADEN! Corte-o, Mutinger Stier! Vernicheten!

ZIUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (foi ida e volta!)

PLOFFFFFFFFFFF

Rosette: CHRNO! Isso são maneiras de entrar? (o pobrezinho aterrou no banco de trás do carro…sorte da Azmaria ter ficado ao lado da Rosette)

Azmaria: Estás com péssimo ar, onde é que andastes?

Chrno: XX (de pernas para o ar, em estado de KO)

Por fim chegaram á Ordem de Madalena. Porém, antes que pudessem retirar para os aposentos, a Rosette foi logo chamada para o escritório da Irmã Bruxa Kate (está lixada…)

Irmã Kate: O RELÓGIO ENCRAVOU? Não terão sido os teus miolos, Irmã Rosette?

Rosette: Eu não sei como isto aconteceu, estava tudo tão bem quando encravou!

Irmã Kate: E ainda tivestes a ousadia de trazer o demónio para cá! Ainda vamos ser mal vistos!

Rosette: O Chrno continua a ser o mesmo, acredite! Só mudou de aparência, não é nada que o condene ao inferno!

Irmã Kate: Ai é? Vai buscá-lo!

Dito e feito. Minutos depois, Chrno estava perante a bruxa (nem sei qual dos dois apresenta maior ameaça…)

Irmã Kate (quebrando a ponta da caneta) Então é essa a verdadeira forma de um demónio…

Rosette: Ele não representa quaisquer ameaças, a não ser quando eu parto alguma coisa, não o expulse por favor…(olhinhos de Bambi)

Irmã Kate: CALE-TE! ESTOU A FALAR PARA O DEMÓNIO! Ouça, Chrno, se não queres levar com a igreja em cima, tens de cumprir certas normas: NÃO reclamar, NÃO falar, NÃO voar (em cada "NÃO" que ela dizia, as enormes orelhas do Chrno iam abaixando), NÃO pestanejar, NÃO invadir e NÃO vadiar! Dúvidas? (o pobre pecador agora parecia mais com o coelho da Páscoa tristonho) Ótimo! Chooooooooooo!

E pronto. Fora do escritório…

Rosette: Aquelas velha…bolas, só manda e condena tudo o que é demónio! Olha, Chrno, é melhor não lhe dares trela ou ainda te ferra!

Chrno (ainda com as orelhas caídas): Ferra-me, ah! Eu já estou ferrado! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA….BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Rosette: ¬¬

**Vai começar a parte romântica, peguem nas pipocas e no refrigerante! Por favor, não me matem se sair péssima.**

Rosette: Chrno…

Chrno (abaixando o olhar a nível dos olhos dela): Mas…

Rosette: Não digas nada. Se isto é uma prova que nos estava destinada, teremos de unir os nossos esforços para a ultrapassar, custe o que custar…

Chrno: O que nos estava destinado…(abaixando a cabeça, desanimado, murmurando algo inaudível)

Rosette: Estamos unidos no espírito e no coração, portanto juntos para sempre estaremos, no fundo do nosso ser…

Chrno: Parece que o tempo agora parou…

Rosette (olhando para o relógio): Não creio que agora não tenhamos tempo limitado por este artefacto. Aliás penso que agora a contagem decrescente acelera cada vez mais…

Chrno: Como?

Rosette: Chrno…a verdadeira causa pelo nosso pacto é pelo tempo que nos foi concedido e agora que estás como realmente és, mais cedo ou mais tarde, este laço quebrar-se-á e seremos separados…

Chrno: Não…

Rosette: Não te deixes culpar…ninguém tem culpa por isto estar a acontecer, o destino é nos cruel e temos de o viver como podermos…não desistiremos e continuaremos a lutar, não que eu queria que acabe nesta forma…

Chrno: Não, isto ainda não é o fim, ainda poderemos mudar o destino, se conseguirmos descravar o relógio, tudo volta ao normal, poderemos estar juntos…durante mais…algum tempo…(momentos de silêncio)…perdoa-me…

Rosette: Não tens que pedir desculpa, sim, nada ainda está perdido, iremos vencer e cumprir o nosso sonho antes que tudo acabe e aí…e aí…

Chrno: …iremos juntos…para onde for a nossa alma…

Rosette: Chrno...

Chrno (abraçando-a): Proteger-te-ei de todo o mal, seja qual for o preço, desde o princípio que és a luz que radia no meu coração pecador e desejo…que…não apagues nunca…Rosette…

Rosette: Para sempre…no meu coração…(elevando a sua cabeça até aos lábios do seu…para sempre amado)

…

**E esta foi a parte romântica deste capítulo! Que tal? Nunca escrevi algo assim antes, nada mal para uma principiante, não? Bem, continuem a ler por favor!**

Na manhã seguinte após esta cena de derreter corações…

Azmaria: Rosette, já pedistes ao Elder que analisasse o relógio?

Rosette: Óbvio, mas tu não vês que eu já não o tenho? (de facto…) Anda, vamos ver como está o Chrno.

Azmaria: Bem mal…

No ramo de uma árvore por ali perto…

KnucklesGirl: _Isto está a ser curtido, o pobrezinho ainda está lindo de morrer e por algum tempo assim vai ficar, sou mesmo má, não sou?_

Aion: _Não tão má quando deitastes as minhas preciosidades ao lume, sua escritora do mal!_

KnucklesGirl: _Pois, pois, preciosidades, ó gente, o Aion fana roupa interior á Rizel! _

Aion: _CALA A BOCA, CUSCA!_

Pássaro: ¬¬ "Férias!"

Enquanto isso…

Azmaria: Rosette, o Chrno teve oportunidade de tomar o pequeno almoço naquele…estado?

Rosette: Penso eu que sim, senão a gente fana alguma coisa, nunca se sabe…

: Imã…

Rosette e Azmaria: Hum?

As duas baixaram o olhar a nível de uma menina aparentemente com cinco anos, de dedo na boca (kawai…)

Menina: Imã, tens uma colda (ela quis dizer corda) pala eu saltar? Pol favor…(kawaiii!)

Azmaria: Lamento menina, mas nós não temos nenhuma…

Menina: Desculpa…

Rosette: Peraí menina (as duas olharam para ela), lá uma corda nós arranjámos! (com uma cara maligna de quem lembrou algo)

Azmaria: "O que ela vai inventar agora…"

Pouco tempo depois…

Menina: Imã…(piscando os olhinhos)…quem é este senhor glande?

Rosette: Este é o Chrno, alguém que nos vais ajudar!

Chrno: Rosette, quem é essa menina? (ele estava sentado naquele banco á frente da oficina do Elder)

Rosette: Esta menina quer uma corda para saltar.

Chrno: E eu com isso?

A freira limitou-se a fitá-lo com um ar maligno. Aí é que o demónio apercebeu-se da ideia…

Chrno: Não…Rosette, nem penses…eu não…

Segundos depois…

Menina (saltando alegremente á "corda"): Cinco macaquinhos estavam a saltar!

Rosette (segurando a ponta da "corda"): Um deles caiu e ficou com falta de ar!

O Chrno não queria acreditar. O Aion e eu não podíamos acreditar! (ya, já estávamos a espiá-los) A Rosette tinha decidido usar a cauda do Chrno (aquela de ossos) como corda de saltar! Granda noía, não?

Chrno: TT Porquê eu?

KnucklesGirl: OO _Que cena…_

Aion: ¬¬ _…__vergonhosa…_

**Fim do 2º capítulo**

**E então? Bom ou péssimo? Gostaram da parte romântica? Ou preferiram a parte cómica? Romances não faz parte do meu estilo, mas depois de ter escrito 17 fics, mais vale experimentar novos tipos, não acham? Bem, na próxima terça-feira sai o terceiro e último capítulo desta fic, com mais romance e comédia para o vosso dispor! Fiquem bem e MANDEM-ME REVIEWS, POR FAVOR! PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ora bem…caros leitores, bom dia a todos e bem-vindos ao terceiro e último capítulo desta comédia romântica onde ficaremos esclarecidos como este problema do relógio encravado vai ficar resolvido. Como? Sei lá eu! Para isso servem os mecânicos, não? Bem, se não é de uma maneira, é de outra, nunca se sabe…até tenho pena do Chrno, hehehehehehehe…ah, e ontem foi o 25 de Abril, dia da Liberdade…hum, aqui está um feriado que o Chrno e a turminha pecadora era capaz de curtir…soa bem não? Bem, vamos lá então testemunhar esta calamidade… **

No capítulo anterior cumpriu-se o destino do Chrno: sarilhos demoníacos! Até aqui sem novidades. Viajar entre aspas por via aérea, defrontar a cara feia da Irmã Bruxa Kate e fazer de corda ambulante a uma piralha foram as tarefas concedidas e só que deram para fazer reflectir o pobre pecador porque diabos se levantou da cama entre aspas naquele dia. Mas pelos vistos, o seu look deslumbrante despertou a sua verdadeira essência perante a sua contratante e até houve clima de pura paixão. Será ela a única a fazer frente aos seus encantos? Ou haverá mais interesseiras? Hum, só o tempo dirá…

**Capítulo 3: O sentido do contracto**

No quarto da Rosette…

Rossete: Chrno, vê onde é que enfias essa tua coisa!

Chrno: Pá, eu não tenho culpa que esse teu buraco seja pequeno demais! Tá me a custar a enfiar aqui o meu…

Rosette: Fecha a matraca, não sejas cricas! O Aion não te ensinou nada?

Chrno: Quê? Tu achas que eu sou o quê? Agora sou um cão de Deus, o diabo já se foi!

Rosette: Só ficou cá o diabo da incompetência…

Chrno: ORA SUA…

Rosette: Guincha e levas aí forte! Queres?

Chrno: …

Rosette: Queres? Queres? Queres?

Chrno: Eu quero!

PLOF

Rosette: Tooooooooooooooooooooma!

Chrno: TT Doeu…

No lado de fora da porta…

Aion: _Mas que masquice de cena é esta? A FIC AGORA TAMBÉM É YAOI?_

KnucklesGirl: _Não é yaoi, é pinoí, bacano! Não vês que eles só estão a jogar Lego? _

Aion: _Lego? Isso come-se?_

KnucklesGirl: _Não, mas o teu pepino chupa-se. _

Aion: _PERVERTIDA!_

Pássaro: "Ralhem o calhau, ó mestres da treta!"

Mais tarde, na fonte do claustro…

Azmaria: "Irra, eles estão a demorar, a demorar, a demorar…" (repetia como o cérebro dela tivesse encravado)

Rosette (acelerada): Azmaria! Desculpa lá o atraso!

Azmaria: Aleluia! Também isso já é hábito teu, né Rosette?

Chrno: Hábito dela é ver a Sic 10 Horas até cair para o lado…

PLOF (tal comentário rendeu-lhe um cascudo)

Rosette: Chrno, tu falas demasiado! Então, Azmaria, porque é que nos chamastes?

Azmaria: A Irmã Kate diz que a Militia localizou o Aion algures no Central Park.

Chrno: O Aion? De certeza que aquela escritora do mal está com ele! De quem teve a ideia, é quem tem o remédio, só ela é que deve saber como desencravar o relógio!

Rosette: Claro, tens dúvidas? Quem mais quereria ferrar-te a vida dessa forma só para apreciar a tua musculatura e babar-se até mais não?

Chrno: Tu…

Rosette: Tem tento na língua, meu menino…

Azmaria: Pessoal…(já via o clima a ficar negro…)

Rosette: Tá bom, tu és jeitoso e apetitoso (malandra…), quantas por aí iriam olhar para ti e chamarem-te deus grego?

Irmã Claire, Marie e Anne (aparecendo do nada): Oi Chrno! (olharam mais de perto) UAU! QUE DEUS GREGO! SEGUREM-ME QUE EU VOU CAIR!

CAPOF (caírem as três)

Azmaria: Deve ter doído…

Chrno: TT Ninguém me dá dó…snif…

Rosette: Deixa-te de fitas, Chrno! Bora apanhar o Aion!

Chrno: Tenho escolha?

Nope. Algum tempo depois, no Central Park:

Aion (finalmente em carne e osso): Estão atrasados! (batendo com o pé no chão)

KnucklesGirl: Deu-nos tempo para espalhar chuva vermelha por aí, mas também isso não se admite!

Rosette: Vês, Chrno, eu disse-te que ir a pé só iríamos fazer esperar as vítimas por exorcizar!

Chrno: Tu é que perdestes tempo em cuecas!

Azmaria: Gente, vamos manter a calma…

Chrno, Rosette e KnucklesGirl: VAI DAR BANHO AO CÃO, AZMARIA!

Azmaria (olhinhos de Bambi): Maus…snif…

Rosette: KnucklesGirl, faz favor em desencravar o relógio!

KnucklesGirl: E eu com isso?

Chrno: A ideia foi tua, pá!

KnucklesGirl: E depois?

Aion: E depois as vacas morreram e só ficaram os bois.

POF

Chrno: A sério, isto não tem piada! Nem imaginas como é ter de usar um casaco XXL com rendas para esconder as garras e molas de roupa para amarrar as orelhas ao cabelo! Fazes ideia o quanto isso é humilhante para a minha raça?

KnucklesGirl: Eu imagino o quanto isso é marado! Mas isso seria uma inovação! O quanto farias pela ciência!

Chrno: És mesmo uma peste para as fics!

KnucklesGirl: Obrigada pelo insulto, mas prefiro ver-te inteiro. Vês, estares assim só te traz vantagens!

Chrno: TOU PARA LIXAR EM VANTAGENS OU EM VIAGENS, EU QUERO A MINHA FORMA ADAPTADA JÁ! AGORA! OU LEVAS!

KnucklesGirl. Levo o quê? A tua colecção de posters da Santa Madalena?  
Mal hora para eu abrir o bico. Foi suficiente mau ao ponto de me ver enrolada pela "cauda" (alguém te um nome melhor para essa coisa?) do Chrno…

Chrno: Tem mais algum comentário ou mexerico a dizer?

KnucklesGirl: A tua cauda está muito mal lavada!

PLOF (com um movimento de chicote, o Chrno forçou-me a fazer uma visita ao chão)

Chrno: Ninguém insulta o grande assassino de um bilião e fica a rir! (com olhos sinistro a estilo Sephiroth)

Rosette: Ferrou…

Azmaria e Aion: Forte e feio…

KnucklesGirl: Estou tramada…

Chrno: Pooooooooooooooooooooodes crer…

PLOF PLOF PLOF PLOF PLOF PLOF

KnucklesGirl: Au au au au au au, isso doí, bacano! Pára!

Chrno: Rendes-te?

KnucklesGirl: Naum sei, Cro…

PLOF PLOF PLOF PLOF PLOF PLOF

KnucklesGirl: Au! Men…ok, ok, ok, ok, eu rendo-me! Ora duas vivas ao pecador, hurra hurra. (abanando uma bandeirinha com a cara dele lá desenhada) Satisfeito?

Chrno: Desencrava o relógio ou a tua carcaça paga!

KnucklesGirl: Querias mas não comes!

POF (deu-me pena em fazer-lhe isso, mas ele estava a pedi-las, por favor, compreendem a minha posição…)

KnucklesGirl: Bora bazar desta zona Aion!

Aion: Tens de ensinar a fazer esse truque!

KnucklesGirl: O único truque que te vou ensinar é coser-te a língua ao nariz se não me levares daqui!

Aion: Tá bom, patroa…(e pof, tchau, fomos embora numa nuvem de fumo)

Chrno (saindo pela porta do cofre como não tivesse sido nada): Nããããããããããããããããããããoooooooooooooooooooooooooo, estava tão perto…(dando vários socos no chão)

Rosette: Vê pelo lado positivo, nunca mais vais precisar de usar o banquinho quando fores á casa de banho para o urinol…

Chrno: CALA A BOCA ROSETTE!

O pobre coitado já recebeu humilhações que chegue para hoje, não? De volta á ordem, no quarto da Rosette…

**É agora, o climáx da fic! E é precisamente uma parte romântica! É aí que a fic vai encerrar! Espero que gostem!**

Chrno (sentado na cama): Porquê…por que é que me sempre acontece isto…

Rosette: (sentando ao lado dele): Chrno…

Chrno: Fui um miserável como teu parceiro, Rosette. Eu não mereço a tua compaixão…

Rosette: Não queres antes dizer paixão? (com uma mão fazendo-o que a olhe nos olhos)  
Chrno: Sim, talvez…eu…não sei…(lembrando-se com que acontecera com a Santa Madalena)

Rosette: Chrno…estamos nisto até ao fim, independentemente do que possa acontecer…nada é capaz de quebrar o laço que nos une…

Chrno: Sim…(olhando para o relógio)…mas o que será de ti nestas condições? Parece que já não temos salvação…o relógio vai ficar encravado para sempre…

Rosette: Isso intriga-te?

Chrno: O que me intriga é a ideia de te perder, Rosette…(segurando a mão dela)

Rosette: Eu não partirei tão cedo…

Chrno: Lamento…(baixando o olhar)…tens de viver…

Rosette: Viverei sob o meu pecado e a tua alma…aí nunca me desprenderei de ti nem mesmo após o último suspiro…

Chrno: Somos um só…

Rosette: Para sempre…tua…Chrno…

Chrno: Seremos salvos…unidos…para sempre…Rosette, eu…

Rosette: Não digas mais nada…

Fora este momento tão esperado. Com esperança residida nos seus corações, o jovem casal uniu os seus lábios, de modo que se esqueceram do que os distanciava…esqueceram-se que eram seres distintos…esqueceram-se que seriam punidos…esqueceram-se do resto do mundo…tudo que queriam era um ao outro. Uniram os seus lábios num forte desejo e os seus corpos em busca do calor do prazer…estavam ambos nus…

Era como a Rosette disse, nada era capaz de quebrar o laço que os unia…e agora estavam mais unidos que nunca…na alma e no corpo…só que naquele preciso momento, o relógio desencravou-se…

**FIM DA FIC**

**E acabou! Por fim, o bicho desencravou-se e o Chrno voltou á sua forma adaptada mesmo a meio do…ahm…ritual, é isso! Tudo acabou por ficar bem, todos ficaram felizes, excepto os pecadores que agora aturam a minha presença! Espero que tenham gostado desta fic e muito brevemente (quem sabe amanhã) apresentarei outra fic! Tchau e mandem-me reviews, please! **


End file.
